Can't Take It
by The Darkside Incarnate
Summary: Draco can't take it anymore! His feelings for Hermione are driving him insane. And yet...he still won't stop thinking about her. A songfic to Can't Take It by The All American Rejects. Oneshot.


**A/N My first ever Draco/Hermione fic, even my first HP fic. (Gulps) Hope I do well…**

**This is a songfic to Can't Take It by The All American Rejects. This is about Draco's feelings for Hermione. **

**-Can't Take It-**

_**A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**_

**By: The Darkside Incarnate**

'_You speak to me: I know this will be temporary. You ask to leave, but I can tell you that I've had enough.'_

She's there, just like always. _'Her hair is longer now_,_'_ I notice, _'and less frizzy. Stupid Granger…and her mud blood beauty.' _I have to admit, she IS beautiful; with her stupidly stunning curves and no longer flat chested-ness. I hate how she makes me feel, I hate how she can twist my emotions and torture me.

'_I can't take it, this welcome has gone and I've waited long enough: to make it, and if you're so strong, you might as well just do it alone. And I'll watch you go.'_

Oh that horrible mud blood. I hate her, in every sense of the word. Hate, hate, hate…even before I knew her I hated her. I hated her before Voldemort, before stupid scar head—I mean Potter. Even before my younger days, when I was that scared little boy, cowering in my father's shadow; my nose bleeding from where he hit me.

I shiver at the memory, standing up and leaving class abruptly, I'm met with several surprised glances, the worst of which comes from Slughorn. But I'm especially careful to avoid Granger's eyes. In fact, I'm careful to avoid Granger in GENERAL.

I run down the halls, never stopping until I finally get to the Slytherin common room. At last I stop, falling to the floor. That was too close.

'_Step up to me. I know that you've got something buried; I'll set you free. You set conditions but I've had enough!'_

I can't be near Herm—I mean Granger…for very long before I start falling for her. I bet it sounds odd, avoiding someone so you won't fall in love with them. But I do love her…I love how supportive she is of her friends. And yet…she meets me only with hate.

I love how she's always studying, not just books but life. Always offering a unique opinion. I only hear these opinions from when I occasionally eaves drop on her and her stupid little friends._  
_I find myself still unsatisfied, finding no peace from my thoughts. There is no sanctuary for me here.

Maybe I just need fresh air…yeah…that's it, fresh air.

'_I can't take it. This welcome is gone and I've waited long enough: To make it and if you're so strong you might as well just do it alone. And I'll watch you go.'_

I run out, flying down the stairways, zipping around corners. I finally reach an exit. The outside beckons me, shouting my name. The light dances around my body, twisting my nature. It changes me from a lowly Slytherin to just another human being. I wonder, could Granger—oh the hell with it, could _Hermione_ see me for more then a Slytherin? Could she see me for someone else, for something more?

I run out to the lake, finally falling down under a tree, hiding under its shade. The leaves are a pleasant green, yet vibrant and flashy.

'_Come back home. Won't you come back home? You step in line; you've got a lot to prove. It comes and goes. Yeah, it comes and goes. A step in time, yeah, it's a lot to move. I know this will be temporary. I know this will be temporary! I know this will be, but I've had enough!'_

"Malfoy!" the voice comes from nowhere.

I turn, dreading the sound, knowing who it is. I hope against hope that I'm wrong. Please god, I know I've done bad things but don't let it be…

But it is. Granger, running towards me, her eyes holding an emotion...could it be worry?

She's never given me anything like that; nothing, not happiness, not sadness. Not even pity. Anger, maybe, but nothing remotely like worry. I guess I deserve it, always calling her names, teasing her. But nothing is worth this torture…these endless feelings of love and lust that I have for her.

"Malfoy, why did you run out of class like that?" Hermione asks, huffing and puffing in front of me. I wonder; does she get ANY exercise?

"Why do you care?" I ask, using that tone I save for her, weasel, and Potter."

A flicker of hurt on her face, then it's gone; disappearing as fast as it came. Practice, that's where that comes from. She's had years to prepare for my insults and my retorts. I no longer hurt her like I did. "I don't. But in all honesty, I have enough problems without you causing a scene in potions."

"Is that what I am to you? A scene?" the hurt in my voice is unmistakable, and she hears it to. Stupid Draco…now she knows…

'_I can't take it. This welcome is gone, and I've waited long enough, to make it. And if you're so strong, you might as well just do it alone. And I'll watch you go. I can't take it, this welcome is gone and I've waited long enough'  
_"Draco…" confusion is clear in her voice, "what's this all about?"

I try not to answer, but my words are just coming up, exploding fourth like vomit. "What's this all about? Oh like you haven't noticed. I stare at you all the time you know, and you never spare me a damn glance."

"Um…what…?"

"I like you, okay? And I know you damn well don't like me either."

"But Draco…"

"WHAT?" I ask, my voice raised a good octave or to, becoming squeaky and high pitched.

"I DO LIKE YOU!"

And with that, my heart shatters. "What?"

"I like you, I honestly do. But you've always been too stupid to notice it."

"Like I could date a mud blood anyway," he retorts, "what would people think?"

"Stop calling me that!" she steps forward and slams me—hard—against the tree. I let out a strangled moan, all ready feeling a bruise on my back. "What did I EVER do to you? Just because my parents are muggles…just because they can't do magic you have to segregate! Why are you such an ass?" she sounds close to tears. I feel a new pain twisting in me. Guilt.

"Hermione…" she looks up, startled. I just realized I'd called her by her first name. For the very first time ever.

"Did you just…?"

"I—"but I'm cut off as she presses her lips to mine. For a little while it's awkward, for a split second my rational side argues with my hormone crazed one. '_I'm kissing a mud blood! What would father think?'_

'_To hell with father,' _and then that seconds over, replaced by the next. I wrap my arms around her, bringing her close, deepening the kiss.

In that split second, all of my pent up emotions explode from me. All of the anger and sadness, the hopes and dreams, all of the love. The love for her, for Granger, for Hermione.

'_To make it, and if you're so strong; you might as well just do it alone…'_

"I hate you," she gasps, breaking away for air.

"The feeling's mutual, babe."

'_And I'll watch you go.'_

Maybe this is my destiny. To be with her. To take it. To watch her stay.

What ever the circumstances, we still have each other. And that is something that will never go away.

And then we're kissing again.

**A/N Well, THAT took a while to write. I don't like this very much actually. In hope YOU all like it though. Personally, I don't think that the direct song lyrics correspond with the story as well as some of the other songfics I've written.**

**By the way, I mentioned this in the above Authors Note, but I guess I'll say it again. The song is: Can't Take It by The All American Rejects. It's not a single, so you won't here in on the radio. But you CAN hear it on the "Move Along" album. **

**My other song fic on "Fiction Press" is called: All I Want Is You. If you wanted to read that; then go ahead, a link to my fic press account is in my fan fiction profile. **

**Well, R&R.**


End file.
